Alternate Timeline
The '''Alternate Timeline '''is a version of both the Prime and Alternate Universes in which Peter Bishop died as a young boy. In this timeline, the drowning boy was not saved at Reiden Lake by September after crossing universes with Walter Bishop. As a result, there are many differences between the Alternate Timeline and the Original Timeline that Peter had lived in. The Alternate Timeline was seemingly created after Peter drew the two universes together by The Vacuum. Moments after this, he flickered out of existence. The Observers outside commented on the fact that no one remembered him. An Alternate Timeline is different from an Alternate Universe (Both the Prime Universe and Alternate Universe are a part of the same timeline, though dimensionally separated). As such, both universes were affected by Peter's death. Creation The Alternate Timeline was created immediately following Peter Bishop's activation of The Vacuum. The Observers changed the past by not saving a drowning Peter Bishop in Reiden Lake in 1985. Instead, they allowed him to drown. September explained to Peter that the Original Timeline had to be rewritten because of Henry Dunham, a child that should never have existed under normal circumstances. Peter was supposed to have a child with the Olivia Dunham from the Prime Universe. As of now, the reason Henry's existance was so detrimental has yet to be explained. Regardless, the Observers had to take drastic action to fix the natural order. Differences Between The Original and Alternate Timeline Among the major differences: *Peter Bishop died as a child in the Prime Universe and the Peter Bishop from the Alternate Universe drowned in Reiden Lake. *Olivia Dunham killed her stepfather and was raised by Nina Sharp. *David Robert Jones is still alive, crossed over into the Alternate Universe, and began creating Organic Shape-Shifters. *Lincoln Lee never met the Fringe Division until his partner in the FBI had been killed by a shapeshifter. *Walter Bishop is far more disturbed and afraid of leaving the lab. *Astrid Farnsworth is a field agent. *Colonel Broyles from the Alternate Universe is still alive. *Fauxlivia never became pregnant with Henry Dunham. *Fringe Division is not aware of the Observers. Peter Bishop's Return From the moment the Alternate Timeline was created, parts of Peter Bishop were bleeding through, even though he had been erased. This had been pointed out by the Observers. Peter began appearing to Walter, who was terrified and confused. Later, in what appears to be a massive influx of energy, Peter appeared in Reiden Lake. However, much to his shock and dismay, no one in the Alternate Timeline recognized who he was. This led to Peter's speculation that he was not, in fact, home, but somewhere else, setting him off on a goal to return to his home. As it turned out, Peter was home all along. According to September, the reason Peter could not be permaneantly erased was becuase the people he loved (and who loved him) could not give up. Their love kept him from being entirely stamped out. Nature of the Alternate Timeline It was confirmed by September that the Alternate Timeline is still Peter's home. Both universes are the same universes from prior to Peter's erasure. The only difference is that Peter had been temporarily erased and returned to the newly impacted universes. With this new information, the Original Timeline as things had initially played out is believed to have been replaced with this alternate history. Trivia *Episodes taking place in the Alternate Timeline are signaled by a yellow title card.